Godesses of six elements
by stellasolariansun01
Summary: sixteen years ago the goddesses of six elements born as six fairy princesses. They were born on six different planets and were brought up as friends more like sisters. a new villain is on their way. will they survive?
1. birth of legend ones

Hey guys! I am new in this site and this is my very first fanfiction. So don't flame me because I don't own winxclub or any of its characters. 'okay

SUMMARY:- Sixteen years ago the goddesses of six elements born as six fairy princesses. They were born on six different planets and were brought up as friends more like sisters. They had a very dangerous situation to face and an evil villain to take down. But they will get their original powers only after reaching 18 yrs and completing their study. But the villain is trying to destroy them before they even realize their destiny. Will they survive? a surprise. (loll).

Chapter 1

Birth of the legend ones

FLASHBACK (sixteen years ago. In the council of goddesses)

A woman with long red hair walked hurriedly through the hallways. She has clear blue eyes and her hair go past her butt. She wore a sparky blue robe which touches the floor and a tiara which resembles the element of fire. She is the eldest goddess and daughter of the king of gods Apollo. Her name is Vesta. She is the goddess of element of fire. She is the one who has the power of fire and she controls all hearth in the whole universe. But she is very kind hearted and most loving sister.

Vesta passed through many doors and reached the balcony. From their everyone can see a clear view of the vast garden in that palace. There she find her second sister Aries watering the plants. She was the goddess of nature and she controls the plants, animals, birds. Ground etc of the whole universe. She has long brown hair which also go past her butt and clear green eyes. She wore a sparky pink robe which touches the floor and a tiara which resembles the element of nature. She was also like her sister very kind hearted (maybe a bit more in that case) and cheerful. She is the second daughter of Apollo.

"hey Aries, where is everyone else ? " asked Vesta

.

"maybe in their beds. I tried to wake them. But you know sis in the case of sleeping no one can oppose them" said Aries with a slight laugh.

" you are very right sis, (chuckles). They are always like that especially our younger one. H mm... I think I will try and wake them up because dad told me to call everyone that he had something very important to tell us." said Vesta.

" well, then good luck. I will be their in few minutes" said Aries.

From their Vesta reached in the hallways to see her third sister already sitting in front of a screen while observing something very closely. She is the third goddess . She is pink haired and her hair had only a few length only to reach her shoulders and she has teal eyes. Her name is Artemis. She is the goddess of technology, inventions, electricity, thunder and lightening. She is very brilliant and elegant. She wore a sparky purple gown and a tiara which resembles the element of thunder and lightening. She is the third daughter of Apollo.

"Good morning" says Artemis.

"same to you, then again what are you doing?" asks Vesta.

" oh! It is nothing. I was just looking how things are going on in other planets." answers Artemis.

" hmm..okay .I came to tell you that. Dad wants to tell us something very important so be there in the council room when I calls you" says Vesta and with that she goes to find her fourth sister

.

After some walking Vesta reached the swimming pool of the palace and saw her fourth sister Latis just sitting there. She is the fourth goddess and the goddess of water as well as water creatures and other fluids. She had very dark brown hair which go past her butt and she has greenish-blue eyes. She wore a sparky green robe and a tiara which resembles the element of water. She was very sporty and tomboy natured. But not so aggressive. She is the fourth daughter of Apollo.

" hey sis. Are you coming for me?" asked latis.

" yes dear, I came to tell you that dad wants to tell us something and be there in the council room when I calls, okay"

" definitely, then again any clue what he is going to tell us?" asks latis

" no, lets see" says Vesta and she goes for her fifth sister.

As Vesta was reaching near her fifth sisters room she could hear the humming of a sweet melody and the voice of a piano. As she opened the door there was her fifth sister Aeolus humming a sweet song along with playing a piano. She was the fifth goddess and the goddess of music, sound and waves. She has long black hair which go past her butt and she has clear Asian blue eyes. She wore a sparky red robe and a tiara which resembles the element of the music. She was a tomboy natured and being younger than others and only having one younger sister. She always quarrels with her younger sister and is somewhat jealous that the elder sisters no more thinks that she is the youngest in fact she also has an younger one. she is the fifth daughter of Apollo.

"hey dear, that was so beautiful to hear." said Vesta

" oh! Thanks. I made it this morning" said Aeolus.

" hey be there in the council room when I calls you." says Vesta.

"why sis?" asks Aeolus.

"dad told me that he wants to tell us something important." says Vesta.

"oh! I will be there." says Aeolus

"hmm... now one more to go." says Vesta.

" did you mean mis gorgeous. Then look on her bed she would be still there snoring." says Aeolus.

" hey... don't pick on a fight with her this early. After all you are a little mature than her. So don't behave like a little kid." says Vesta.

"oh! There there she is always the little one. Humph..." says Aeolus.

" hey girl. Don't be jealous." says Vesta and with that Vesta goes for her youngest sister.

As Vesta entered her youngest sister's room she finds out that her sister was already up and got a shower and everything but somehow fall asleep on the couch while drinking bed coffee.. Vesta smiled to herself thinking of her sister. She is always like this. Her name is Hestia. She has long blonde hair which go past her butt and clear hazel eyes. She is the most beautiful one in the whole universe so Aeolus put her a nick name as miss gorgeous she is the goddess of light,life, fortune and beauty. Everybody in that kingdom calls her as the light of the kingdom. She is the youngest one and the pet of her dad and sisters. Everybody likes her so much. She wore a sparky orange robe and she has a tiara which resembles the element of light. She is the funniest, cheerful and mischievous of them all. But is very kind hearted and unselfish but a bit of impatient like her sister Aeolus. She is the youngest daughter of Apollo.

Six of them loves each others and everybody else very much and they always takes care of each other. They are always together and always happy.

Vesta sat near her sister and started shaking her.

" wake up, sleepy head. It is very late and we had to meet dad. Come on wake up." says Vesta with a big smile.

After a bit of shaking Hestia started to stir and opened her beautiful hazel eyes.

"hmm... hm... why dad want to see us?" asks Hestia. She is bit sleepy but sits on the couch anyway.

" I don't know. But we can find out once we get there. Now come on get ready before Aeolus makes fun of you" says Vesta.

But as soon as those words left her mouth the door burst open for four lovely goddesses. Aeolus laughs while pointing at Hestia. Hestia got really mad but Vesta stops her and helped her get ready. Then all of them went to see their dad in the council room.

(in the council room)

Apollo was sitting in the throne thinking deeply. Then our goddesses arrived there.

Vesta: dad, what are you thinking? Are you okay? Is there something bothering you?

Apollo: oh! Nothing. I am alright dear.

Aries: but it didn't seem like you are alright. We know something is surely bothering you. And you can tell whatever it is.

Apollo: yes, there is something and that is what exactly I want to tell you guys.

Artemis: then go on.

Apollo: you know Carlos the god of darkness and evil had sent one of his servants to find something that might help them to conquer the world. Now I don't know how but you guys should stop them.

latis:hey... don't worry dad. We will. But can you guide us.

Apollo: of course, I can't tell you everything now. But the first thing I hate to say you this and I want you to be still with me but you will be born as six fairy princesses in six different planets.

Aeolus: how? Why?

Apollo: don't worry. You will be fine and you will see each other and will be close to each other. And it is the only way to stop them.

Hestia: can we see you dad?

Apollo: no dear, you will find your destiny your own and don't worry you will find some help in your journey. You guys will be the heiress of the six most powerful kingdoms and will have a great life.

Vesta you will be born in a planet named sparks and your parents will be king oritel and queen Miriam. You will be the keeper of dragon flame .(Vesta nods),

Aries you will be born in a planet called linphea and will become the keeper of dryad and your parents will be king ferido and queen yulika. ( Aries nods).

Artemis you will be born in a planet named zenith and will become the keeper of triton. And your parents will be king hasten and queen Terra.(Artemis nods).

Latis you will be born in a planet called Andros and will become the keeper of morph ix . And your parents will be king fanamick and queen julius. (latis nods).

Aeolus you will be born in a planet called melody and will become the keeper of goblin and your parents will be king gest and queen verony (Aeolus nods).

And Hestia you will be born in a planet called solaria the kingdom of sun and will become the keeper of sun crystal or steeple of the sun and your parents will be king radius and queen Luna.(Hestia nods)

(and with a sigh) I know how you feel sweethearts but being goddesses it is yours and being the king of god it is my duty to protect everyone and it is the only way.

"Don't worry dad. We will be fine. We promise we will be careful and will look after each other even though we didn't remember being sisters and deep below in our heart we will be always with you dad" said Hestia and they had a group hug

...

after some months all of the above queens gave birth to their children and crowned them as their heiresses. These children posses the same characters and features of the goddesses.

Miriam and orital named their child as bloom.

ferido and yulika named their child as flora

Hasten and Terra named their child as Tecna

fanamick and julius named their child as Layla

gest and verony named their child as Musa

radius and Luna named their child as Stella.

(They were born in this order and on the same day. January 1) even though they born in different realms they brought up as friends and they were reallyclose as their parents were close friends.

END OF FLASHBACK

...

**please review...you can correct me if I did some thing wrong... tell me what is you opinion and give me suggestions and I will put it. If it is not good then also tell me I will stop writing.**


	2. Carlos knows

Chapter 2

Carlos knows

(somewhere in the dept of darkness)

A tall man walks in to a room. His entire body is covered in a black cloak .The room somewhat looks like a throne room. But a bit scary and voices of yelling and crying in pain can be loudly heard. The room is so dark that we can only see the shadows of the tall man and a man sitting in the throne

Tall man walks nears the throne and bows.

Shadow (I am calling the man in the throne as shadow) : what news did you bring for me Koreg ?

Koreg: your majesty, I had a bad news. (his voice is trembling)

Shadow: huh...(he growls) what is it?

Koreg: its...its the king of gods Apollo is somehow aware of our p..pl...plan.

Shadow: WHAT?? (he crushes something beside him) how does it happen? Who is responsible for this? Is it you?

Koreg: no... no... your majesty, we were very careful and... and we don't had the courage to betray you, your highness.

Shadow: THEN HOW DOES IT HAPPENED? (he roared. The whole place is trembling with his voice)

Koreg: we don't know, your majesty... and... and there is one more thing.

Shadow: WHAT IS IT?

Koreg: Apollo had sent his daughters to stop us. They had born as fairies in six different planets and they are heiresses of that planets.

Shadow: WHAT?? NO I DON'T ALLOW THIS. IT IS ALL YOUR FAULT. YOU IDIOTS SPOILED MY ENTIRE PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE. YOU DESERVE TO DIE.

Koreg: No... no... your majesty. Pardon me. I hadn't done anything wrong. PARDON ME...

(suddenly a female voice yells) STOP... what are you doing? Carlos . Are you out of your mind?

Carlos: HUH... LOOK DRUSILLA WHAT THESE PATHETIC WORMS HAD DONE. THEY RUIN OUR ENTIRE PLAN. ARGH...

Drusilla: calm down Carlos. Koreg you can go now.

Koreg: yes, your highness.

Carlos: how can I calm down? It was my life long dream. Now can we achieve it when those pathetic pixies are around... argh...

Drusilla: don't worry too much Carlos. You need to calm down and think.

Carlos: no. there is not a better idea. ARGH... WHY DID YOU STOP ME? I SHOULD HAVE ATLEAST KILL THAT STUPID WORM.

Drusilla: why? Why should we kill Koreg? You are right with those pixies around we can't achieve that. But you know we can still get rid of them.

Carlos: what in the world are you saying? Kill them. But you know despite being the daughters of Apollo. They are very powerful. They are the goddesses of six elements with which the whole universe is made of and they control the whole universe. We can't kill them. They are beyond us. Why us they are even beyond their own parents Apollo and Athena.

Drusilla: yeah, you are right. But think now they had born as fairy princesses. They don't even know who they are. They don't know their powers. They don't know their origin. they won't get their powers until they are old enough to realize their destiny. Now they are easy to kill.

Carlos: yeah, you are right. Why I don't think about it earlier? They are now completely ignorant.. HA...HA... HA... poor little pixies they don't know their little fate is in my hands. In this almighty Carlos hands. ha...ha... ha... once I get rid of them and my mighty elder brother the great Apollo I will take over the universe and become the king of the gods. No one can stop me... nothing can stop me... ha... ha...

...

(back with the princesses. They are now 5 yrs old.)

In sparks

Miriam and oritel is very happy even though bloom is there second child. They had an elder daughter Daphne but she died in an accident. when she was 3 yrs old. The whole kingdom was depressed until bloom's birth. Now everyone is happy. All citizens really love their princess and they worship her like their goddess. She is heir to the throne of the sparks and she is the keeper of dragon flame which is the energy source of sparks. Even though she is only five yrs old she had developed her own personality. She is very good, nice and kind hearted girl.

In linphea

ferido and yulika is also very happy with flora. Even though she is only five years old. She shows a great interest in gardening and taking care of animals. She had a lot of pets. Most of them came after her from forest. Every beasts and plants even earth seems to love her appearance and obey her. She is very cheerful, shy and kind hearted girl. We can always see a glow of mercy in her eyes. Everyone in that kingdom really liked her. In character she was a carbon copy of yulika. She is the next heir to the throne of linphea and the keeper of dryad which is the power source of linphea.

In zenith

zenith is the most modern planet. All kind of facilities and technologies invented ever since is available there. Hasten and Terra were surprised to see the deep knowledge of little Tecna in technology. They also loved their daughter very much. Tecna made a lot of inventions within her small age and the whole citizens including adults and scientists acknowledge her and they are still very surprised seeing her intelligence and sharp thinking. She is very intelligent, elegant and smart. She is the next heir to the throne of zenith and the keeper of triton the power source of zenith.

In Andros

Andros is the water planet. Most of it is filled with water. The new heir to this planet is princess Layla. Everyone in that planet really likes their princess. fanamick and julius is also excited to have Layla. She was also like her mother julius very sporty and tomboy natured. She knows almost all type of games and sports. She is always first in that. She is the keeper of morphix the power source of Andros. She can make shapes with water molecules by rearranging them. She is really good at surfing and dancing.

In melody.

Melody is the origin of music. New princess of melody is princess Musa. She is a good singer like her mother verony. Everybody likes her and her music very much. Gest and verony is extremely glad to have their daughter. In her small age she had composed many songs and all of them are world famous. She can do many magic with power of music. It seems like she had dedicated her life for music. She is the next heir to the throne. She has the power source of melody called goblin. She is a smart, tomboy natured and a bit aggressive girl.

In solaria

solaria is the kingdom of sun. it is the origin of light. It had never been rained there. The happiness of the people had no boundaries when they had their princess so was radius and Luna. They were very much excited. Stella was the most beautiful baby anyone had ever seen. Even though she is only five yrs she had a great fashion sense and sense in party planning. Radius and Luna were glad that their daughter got both of their specialties. Both of them loved her very much. Stella is the next heir to the throne and she is the keeper of the sun crystal. As Stella has a lot of similarities with the sun goddess people believes she is the birth of the goddess and they worship her. After the birth of Stella the kingdom became more prosperous and rich. People thinks it is because of her they had this fortune. She is really beautiful, smart, unselfish, kind hearted and a bit aggressive girl at the same time.

All of the princesses looks like their mothers(i meant like the goddesses) and they have a combination of characters of their parents. As their parents are great friends they always get time to spend together and they brought up like sisters. They loved each other very much. And the six kingdoms were on the everest of happiness.

There parents were also very happy and they take care of there children very much.

...

In the mean time

Drusilla came up with a plan to kill the princesses and Carolus needed someone he can trust to give this mission. Drusilla suggested that there three daughters Icy, Stormy and Darcy will be able for it. Carolus agreed and send them. but they came back all injured and bruised...

Carolus: what happened? Who did this? Who dares to hurt my daughters?

Icy: dad, we are sorry. We couldn't kill them.

Drusilla: why? What happened?

Darcy: mom. We can even enter any of the planets or at least a chance to get a wink of them.

Stormy: yeah. There was some sort of forcefield around every planets. These forcefields made us like these. All bruised up and injured. We can't attack even once.

Drusilla: Carolus looks like your brother is very clever. He made a good move to protect his daughters. But lets see. How long he can do this. After all they had to come out when they turn sixteen to attend Alfea and know their destiny. It will be good if we keep silent until then.

Carlos: yeah, you are right, after all it is only a matter of time...

to be continued...

**hey guys how was it? Don't worry I will put more flora and Musa and Stella. You know they are my favorites also. Once again thanks again for reviewing. Whoever reads this please review and let me know what do you think. Now I am thinking should I introduce the guys in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Plz pl z review... I will try to update soon... I promise and it will be good. Give me suggestions if you have any.**


	3. meeting someone special

Chapter 3

Meeting someone special

(after 11 yrs)

In sparks.

Bloom has turned out to be a beautiful teenage girl with long red hair and clear blue eyes. She has a fair complexion. She usually wears tight blue shirt with yellow sleeves, blue pants and yellow sandals. She is interested in reading, helping whoever in need of help etc. she is very kind-hearted and a born leader. She usually act as a elder sister and leader for others. She saw her friends as her sisters and take care of them. She is always the controlling authority.

In linphea

flora also has turned out to be a beautiful teenage girl. She has long brown hair and clear green eyes. She has a tan complexion. She usually wears a green tank top midriff, pink skirt with little pink strawberries on it and pink high heels. She is interested in gardening, taking care of pets etc. she is a shy, nice and warm-hearted princess. Her calm voice is so soothing and she is always there to comfort the ones who is in distress. She also saw her friends as her sisters and take care of them.

In zenith

Tecna also has turned out to be an elegant princess. She has short pink hair which reaches her shoulders and teal eyes. She has a fair complexion. She usually wears a tight green and purple midriff tank top, purple pants and purple high heeled shoes. She is excellent in inventions, researches and nanotechnology. She is also very smart, elegant and attractive princess. She always thinks in logical way and try to solve everything using logic. She also saw her friends as her sisters and take care of them.

In Andros

Layla also turned out to be a very sporty princess. She is also a good dancer. She has long curled dark brown hair and bluish-green eyes. Even though she has a dark complexion she is still pretty. She usually wears a light violet midriff tank top, short green skirt and green boots. She is invincible in sports and games. She is also very smart, nice , tomboy natured princess. She always shares her skills and knowledge with others. She taught others how to surf , skate and a lot of things like that. She also love her friends as her sisters and take care of them.

In melody

Princess Musa also turned out to be a very good singer. She has long black hair and Asian blue eyes. She has a fair complexion. She usually wears a tight one strapped red shirt, tight blue jeans that shows her pink underwear and red shoes. She is very good at singing and composing music. She is a bit of boyish although her mother, queen verony is a good-manner one, she also pretty and lovable. She always quarrels with Stella but she loves her as a younger sister. She also taught Stella how to sing since she had a beautiful voice. She also love her friends as her sisters and take care of them.

In solaria

Stella turned out to be the most gorgeous and most beautiful princess in the whole universe. She was really a dream come true. There was not even one man who didn't want her to be his. She has long blonde hair and clear beautiful big hazel eyes. She usually wears a green tank top that's tied above her stomach, orange skirt with a gold belt across the front and orange high heeled sandals with a flower on each. She has a very fair complexion. She has a very good fashion sense and managing power. her parents were happy at that. She is also a good singer and dancer. She always quarrels with Musa but she loves her very much. She always chooses dresses and other accessories for others since she is very good at it. Her main hobby is shopping whereas she is not fond of studying. She is a nice, smart and a bit aggressive girl. She also loved her friends as her sisters and take care of them.

Everyone including their parents were very happy with them. Everyone loved them very much. All citizens considered their princess as their fortune. Soon they were turning sixteen and they had to leave for Alfea. The news of them leaving for study is very painful for everyone. But they had to go. They are leaving the next day after their birthday.

(in the council of goddesses)

Apollo was observing his daughters along with his faithful servant oliver.

Oliver: your majesty, your daughters are very beautiful.

Apollo: of course, they are oliver. Soon they will be turning sixteen and they had to go for Alfea. There they can find there destiny.

Oliver: will they be safe in Alfea. , your highness.

Apollo: of course they will. They will learn to defend themselves in Alfea.

Oliver: sir, don't you think we should help them to know them?

Apollo: no, oliver. It is their destiny. They had to search for it and find it.

Oliver: (sighs) it doesn't seems right for me. At least they should get some help. I mean look at them they are six girls. What possible dangers can happen to them?

Apollo: fear not oliver, they can defend them selves. Even though they are ignorant to themselves they are my daughters and goddesses who rules the universe and they can do it them selves. Besides they will definitely get help. They will have someone with them. Someone special to them. Let us see who it is. Now it is time they had to meet those special ones.

In the mean time with the girls

it was December 29 that means two more days to there birthday and birthday party. Party is at melody since everyone was born on same day and their parents are great friends and it is now melody's turn . Their parents said they will meet their cousins in that party. Yes, all of them had a male cousin whom they hadn't met until now. Their parents told them to make sure they are perfect in that party. All girls are excited especially Stella.

Now they are in a shopping mall in solaria.

Stella: girls. First of all we need to find some outfits for our party then...(Musa cuts her in)

Musa: no. Stella wait. We can buy clothes last. First of all I need to go to the CD shop. Since I am mixing songs for the party. I need some Cd's.

Flora: and I need to go to the flower shop to buy some seeds and plants.

Tecna: and I need to go to a spare parts shop since I need some hard disks for my computers.

Layla: and I need to buy a new soccer.

Stella: alright, alright. Now go for what you want and get back before it is too late. Remember we hadn't brought our party wares or accessories.

Musa: sure sure, miss gorgeous. We know

Flora: bloom, are you going anywhere?

Bloom: Nah! I thought I would have a smoothie when you come back..

flora: and you Stella?

Stella: nope. Let's see. I will go with Musa. Since I am singing with her too.

Flora: okay.

Bloom: it is okay. But don't start a fight. Okay.

Stella & Musa: (sighs) okay.

Everyone: bye bloom. We will see you later..

bloom: bye... be careful...

(bloom walks to a nearby smoothie bar.)

bloom: one strawberry smoothie please...

After waiting for sometime she got her smoothie. she turned around to go and someone run into her. Making her smoothie spill on the floor. She looks who it is and saw...

A shoulder length blonde guy. He is white and has blue eyes. He's 5'9 and has good size muscles. He's wearing a blue jacket, orange/red shirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes.

Staring at her.

Guy: oh! I am so sorry. I really didn't see you. I will buy you another one.

Bloom: it is okay. Never mind.

Guy: by the way I am sky.

Bloom: oh! So nice to meet you. I am bloom.

Sky: what are you doing here?

Bloom: shopping with my friends. What are you doing here?

Sky: of course shopping with my friends. We had a birthday party to attend.

Bloom: oh! We too.

( they talks for sometime, had a smoothie and decided to look for their friends together. So that they can meet each other)

In the mean time on the flower shop

flora: can you please say where I can see the garland roses?

Salesman: it is on the left corner of the store.

Flora: oh! Thanks.

(she goes to the left side of the store and finds out there is only one garland rose left. She bends down to take it at same time someone else also tried to take that. She looks up who it is. It was a...

long black haired guy. He's 6'0 has blue eyes and has good size muscles. He's wearing a long sleeve peasant shirt, light pants and white tennis shoes. Who was also staring at her.

Flora: oh! I am...i am sorry. Please take this.

Guy: no. I am the one who needs to say sorry. I really didn't see you. Please take this.

Flora: no sir, you can have this... there is only one left.

Guy: (laughs) I am also saying that there is only one left you can take it. I have got another one.

Flora: thank you very much.

Guy: welcome. I am Helia. It is very nice to meet you

flora: same to you. I am flora.

(they also decided to look for their friends and left together).

In the mean time in the spare parts shop.

Tecna: hmm... hah! That is it. Pack it for me.

"Ma'am. That is not a good choice" said a voice behind from Tecna. She looks behind to see who it was...

that was an orange haired guy with red rimmed glasses. He is white, 5'8 and has good size muscles. He is wearing an orange sweatshirt, blue pants and white tennis shoes. He walks towards her.

Guy: ma'am. It is not good for a Pentium 7 computer since it has a great chance of getting affected by virus

Tecna: oh! Thanks. (to the salesman)hmm... I don't want this. Give me that one... thank you.(back to the guy) by the way my name is Tecna. Who are you?

Guy: My name is Timmy. Thanks for asking

Tecna: hey. I should be the one thanking you. By the way...

(they also talked for sometime and decided to look for others)

meanwhile in the stairs.

Layla was walking upstairs a saw a guy coming with a loads of objects and when someone dumped into him everything falls down. She helps him by taking them from the ground and giving it to him.

He was a long dark brown haired guy. He was dark, 6'0 and has good sized muscles. He is wearing a long violet top, a violet pant and black boot. He smiles at her.

Guy: thank you very much.

Layla: it's okay. Where are you going?

Guy: downstairs... I am going to put all these on my car.

Layla: do you need any help.

Guy: in fact yeah. Would you mind carrying some bags.

Layla: of course no.

guy: it is so nice to meet you. I am Nabu

Layla: you too. I am Layla.

( they said as they walk downstairs)

all 8 of them met at downstairs...

sky: hey... Helia, Timmy, Nabu...

bloom: hey... flora, Tecna, Layla...

flora: haai everybody, looks like your friends already met our friends.

Tecna Layla & bloom & sky & Helia& Timmy& Nabu : it sure does looks like that. (they all laughs)

(they introduced each other)

Bloom & sky: now two more to go (they says together and everybody laughs).

In the mean time in the CD store with Stella and Musa.

Stella was standing on the counter mean while Musa was searching for Cd's. Someone dumped on Musa making her fall on the ground and walk past didn't even bother to lent her a hand or say sorry.

Musa: hey idiot, watch out. What do you think of yourself?

Hearing this he turns around. He is a magenta haired guy. He is white, 5'9', has dark blue eyes and pretty big muscles. He's wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with the British flag on the front, magenta wrist band on each of his wrists, light blue pants, a black belt and white tennis shoes.

Guy: hey what did you say? (he growls)

Musa: YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID YOU IDIOT, STUPID JERK . WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELF? HAVEN'T YOU HEARD ABOUT SOMETHING CALLED MANNERS.

Guy: well, well who is talking ? Miss ladder legs. HEY PATHETIC PIXIE. YOU WAS THE ONE STANDING ON THE WAY. AND NOW I AM ACCUSED.

Musa: GRRH... YOU ... YOU... WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

IF YOU ARE BRAVE ENOUGH. CALL ME THAT AGAIN.. HUH... CALL ME... CALL ME...

meanwhile Stella heard the yelling and comes there.

Stella: hey... Musa... what happened? Why are you yelling.?

Musa: look Stella... these whack idiot dumped into me and he is now calling me ladder legs. How can I stand hearing that? Look he is a ... is a... TOTAL IDIOT.

Stella: HEY... YOU MR. GRUMPY. NOBODY CALLS MY GIRL LIKE THAT. YOU UNDERSTAND... YOU... IDIOT... JERK... STUPID...ELEPHANT... MONKEY ... DONKEY...

Guy: HEY... ARGH... SHUT UP... OTHER WISE I WILL PIERCE YOU TWO INTO PIECES.

" hey... what happened? Why are you yelling riven?" said another voice from doorstep.

Both the girls and boy looked towards the door. There was a really handsome brunette standing. He is white and has brown eyes. he's 5'9 and also has pretty big muscles. He's wearing a red jacket, clue shirt, red pants and white tennis shoes.(he looks at Stella with wonder then suddenly changes his look before anyone sees)

Riven : oh! Nothing Brandon.

Brandon: Really. Then what is with the yelling. Is it these two?

Riven: oh! That. Hey... it is nothing. Ms. Ladder leg and Ms. Frog face is just chatting in their own voice level.

Stella and Musa: WHAT??

Brandon: nice names riven , it surely suites them.( laughs).

Stella: YOU JERKS. YOU DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE AND WHAT WE CAN DO

Brandon: oh! Yeah, then show us what you got?

Stella: ARGH...(she started to glow as she clenched her fist. But suddenly it fades)...

Musa: come on Stella. It is pointless to talk to these idiots.

Brandon: why? didn't got anything to show? (laughs. Then look stella up and down and then stare at her eyes).

Stella: YOU...( she walks forward. But her leg stuck on the leg of the nearby shelf. Making her fall right on him. Practically both of them fall on the ground. Stella's eyes widened as her lips accidentally presses on his while falling)

all four of them were surprised .

In the mean time others heard the yelling and rushed to the store and saw it all. They too was also surprised and didn't know what to say... they stand there with there mouth gapping open. In fact the whole people in the store watched this liked that. After sometime Stella finally had the sense to get off him and stand up. When she looked around she find out there was many people and she felt really embarrassing. She bit her lip. Brandon was also shocked but he quickly changed his expression and grinned as he stood up. He smiled at her. A smile that clearly says "oh! That is what you can do. hmm...not bad" Seeing all this Stella cried and ran out of the shop to her car and went off.

Her friends tried to follow her but at the time she had gone. Musa was really shocked and angry. She gritted her teeth.. after about five minutes of silence bloom broke the silence .

Bloom: so what happened?

Musa: (she was shaking with anger). It is all because of these two JERKS.

And with that she too left.

Sky: so is that two your friends you were talking about?

Bloom: yes, the blonde one is Stella and other one is Musa. So I guess these two are your friends.(bloom said looking at the other two).

Sky: yeah, this is Brandon my best friend and riven.

While sky saying this:"Stella" Brandon made a mental note of her name with a smile.

Tecna: so it was very nice to meet you. At least for some of us. See you again some other time. We really should get going.

Layla:our parents would be worried if they see Stella coming back alone and crying.

Flora: yeah, good bye.

Sky: bloom say sorry to Stella and Musa for my friends. I am sure it is some misunderstanding they didn't mean it. (the other boys except Brandon and riven nods).

Bloom: okay. Bye...

sky: bye bloom...

Timmy: bye Tecna...

Tecna: bye...

Helia: bye flora...

flora:bye...

Nabu: bye Layla...

Layla: bye... see you all sometime...

(in the council of goddesses)

oliver: oh! Dear poor Stella. Your majesty I feel sorry for her.

Apollo: don't worry oliver. She is my child . She will get over it.

Oliver: but is it nice for a princess to be in an accident like that. It would be embarrassing in future.

Apollo: (laughs). No, it is her man anyway.

Oliver: what??

Apollo: yes. It is my little princess's prince. Aren't they cute together?

Oliver: my lord. What are you saying?

Apollo: yes oliver. He is her prince . In fact all of them are like that.

Oliver: how can it be possible? Others are okay but Stella and Musa.. especially Stella

Apollo: you will see eventually all this will go and they will be madly in love with each other. Like you said especially Stella. No my little Hestia.

**Hey guys. That is it for today. How was it? do you like it? Continue reviewing. I will try to update soon. **


	4. something special

Chapter 4

Something special

(with the guys in the mall)

sky: what happened Brandon? We don't understand a thing.

ever since that kiss Brandon has a mischievous grin in his face. He suddenly erases it when he heard sky asking this.

Brandon: me too. What was all that for?

Sky: come on Brandon. Stop kidding. There is no way that you are innocent.

Brandon: trust me. I really didn't do anything.

Nabu: hey...come on. You think we believe your words. We know you. You are always flirt y whenever you see cute girls around.

Brandon: you got a point. But really, this time I didn't do anything because that girl seems so obsessed and thinks herself as the final words of beauty. you know I hate such girls. I would rather not even noticing her so you can trust me I didn't do anything. That girl just kissed me.

Helia: and you are saying you have no role in it.

Brandon:except falling down along with her I didn't have any role. (with a smirk he mentally adds: and kissing her back in the mean time)

Sky: then tell me why all four of you was yelling?

Brandon: first of all I didn't yelled and riven is the one who yelled. So ask him.

Riven: hey.. guys it is nothing more. That ladder leg was standing on the way and I accidentally dumped on her. And she started abusing me. So I yelled at her then that frog face came and joined her and I yelled at both of them. Then Brandon came and supported me. That's all and the rest you know.

Timmy: ladder legs? Frog face?

Helia: he is referring to Musa and Stella.

Timmy: oh! That is rude.

Helia: yeah. Sure it is. Then again how did Stella fall?

Nabu: maybe her leg got stuck somewhere.

Sky: did you apologize to Musa when you dumped into her, riven?

Riven: n ah! Got another jobs to do.

Sky: so there is the start. Riven, you know it is not so nice to behave like that to someone.

Riven: oh!yeah. I will behave according to my will. Who are you to question me?

Brandon: guys please stop fighting. It happened anyway lets get going. It is getting late.

And with that they left.

(in the mean time with the girls)

flora: bloom are you sure Stella will be at lake of Rosalinde.

Bloom: of course, I am sure. She is always there when she is mad or sad.

Layla: then what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Bloom: no Layla, first of all we don't know what happened. So first we must find Musa and ask her. Then together we will go to the lake.

Layla: so any idea where Musa is?

Tecna: I am hundred percent sure she will be at her music room with her piano. She always goes there to calm down.

Flora: yea, let's go to melody.

(in melody)

Musa was playing a song in her piano for a long time in her music room and her mother verony walks in.

verony: Musa dear, is there something bothering you? You didn't said a word since you came back. What happened?

Musa: nothing mom. Just leave me alone for sometime.

Just then their butler Antonio walks in and says others are here and verony tells him to bring them in.

verony: bloom, what happened? And where is Stella? We told you not to leave one another.

Bloom: aunt. We were together until Stella and Musa went to Cd shop and after sometime when we saw them they was with ... well these two guys that they seem to quarrel. And Stella stormed off from there crying and Musa left there Shouting. We really don't know what happened? We are here to ask Musa.

Verony: oh! well Then Musa tell us what happened.

Musa: it is all because of those two jerks. I was standing in a Cd shop searching for a song then this guy Mr. Grumpy dumped into me and didn't even look back or bothered to say sorry. I was so mad and yelled at him. He came back and yelled at me and called me ladder legs. I was so furious and then Stella came and joined me. He called her frog face and we started yelling. It was then the other brunette guy came and joined that jerk. Those two jerks made fun of us. We were starting to leave but then that brunette challenged Stella and when she walked over him her foot got stucked in the foot of the shelf making her fall over him and the rest you know..

verony: then what is the rest?

Layla: well... when we came we saw both of them falling ... and... and...

verony: and?

Layla: well it seemed she was kissing him.

Verony: what??

Musa: mom. It was an accident. She didn't do that on purpose.

Verony: OMG! Is that guy cute? How does he looked?

Musa: MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! (sighs) I feel sorry for her. She is embarrassed before everyone because of me.

Flora: come on. Sweetie. Don't think like that. Now come on let's go and find her.

Bloom: yeah, it is getting late and she would be probably at the lake. We had to get her back.

Musa: yeah! Let's go. And mom don't tell any one it was an accident. Nothing more. You get me. Bye...

Verony: I will try sweetheart. Bye... bye... be careful dears...

(in the lake of Rosalinde)

Stella was sitting on the shade of a tree on the bank of the lake. It was getting late and she didn't moved from her place. She sat there hugging her legs to her chest and sobbing.

**STELLA'S POV**

man! What had I done? It is so embarrassing. In front of all that people. I didn't even want to think of it. I wish I hadn't gone there. I wish I hadn't gone with her. I wish I hadn't gone for shopping. I feel soooooooooooooooooooo embarrassing. And that jerk. His nerve. After all this he is standing there smirking. argh... I will kill him. He is the reason for everything. What a...a stupid man he is? I had never seen such a person. Such a rascal. He is... he is ... what I can say he is a total jerk. Even though it was an accident he utilized it very well. It is true I was very much shocked to move. But then again why he had to kiss me back? He know I was not kissing him. It was only an accident. I was just shocked then. But why he had to kiss me back this deeply? Why he didn't push me away? Argh... I finally had to regain my sense to stop everything and stand back. Why he didn't do that earlier? Oh! I forgot wasn't he utilizing his chance very much... ARGH... THAT JERK I WILL KILL HIM...

But then again why I am I blushing when I remember that kiss? Oh! Man don't tell me with one kiss that stupid jerk attracted me. Yeah! he was really handsome with sweet brown eyes which can melt a girl. Glamorous enough to be noticed by every girl. But what did he think of himself? As much handsome he is also that much jerk. But then again I don't know what happened to me. It is like at the thought of him butterflies are erupting in my tummy. Like I really wanted to see him again. But oh my gosh! What am I thinking. He is a jerk. He made me embarrassed before all that people. He call me frog face. HE CALLED THIS MUCH GORGEOUS FACE FROG FACE!!. he argued with me. He challenged ME. HE CHALLENGED ME THIS PRINCESS OF SOLARIA BEFORE MY CITIZENS . HOW DARE HIM? he kissed me back for a long time and didn't let go of me. Oh! My gosh. What others would have thought? They would have thought that was me who didn't let HIM go. ARGH... I WILL KILL HIM. I WON'T GIVE HIM PARDON EVER...

IF I SAW HIM EVER AGAIN I SWARE I WILL MAKE HIM PAY FOR THIS DEARLY... HE DON'T KNOW WHO HE IS MESSING WITH?

Stella wiped her tears and sat with determination and anger. just then she heard her name calling.

Bloom: Stella... stell... where are you?

Flora: sweetheart... where did you go?

Musa: yo Stella... where are you?

Tecna: according to my calculations. She won't be too far.

Layla: there you are...

they came besides Stella

Layla: hey... Stella. You have no idea how long we were searching you?

Bloom: Stella... are you still crying?

Flora: sweetheart. Don't cry... it's okay we know everything. Musa told us. (she hugged her).

Tecna: yeah. It's okay Stella. It was only an accident. Calm down

Stella: how can I?.

Musa: just try. You can. It is not that much big thing.

Bloom: yeah. Forget that. Cheer up girl. Don't think about it. You probably won't see him ever again. So forget about that.

Stella: yeah, you are right. There is no way that I am seeing him again.

Flora: do you want something to drink? How do you feel?

Stella: no, thanks flora. I am alright.

Musa: look Stella. I am really sorry. All this is because of me. I shouldn't have...

(Stella cuts her in) Stella: it is alright.. don't feel sorry. I am in it also.

Tecna: so girls, let us head back. It is really late. Our parents will be worried if they don't see us by this time.

Everyone nods.

Stella: girls promise me. Don't tell this anyone else. I don't want my parents or any of your parents know this.

Musa: well, my mom knows. But I will make sure she won't tell anyone else.

Everyone: and you can trust us we won't say anyone.

Stella: man! We didn't bought our outfits. ho...now what will we do?

Bloom: don't worry stell. We got two more days.

Stella: after all when we see our cousins or probably our future fiancé's we must look good. Don't we?

Everyone laughs as they head back home. In deep inside her mind Stella prayed to get a chance to see him again at the same time. Just to see him.

Back in Brandon's home

he was attending a phone call from sky.

Brandon: ... really sky. My back hurts. Todays fall was a big one.

Sky: well, we can't blame her. Because she compensated for it you know (he tried to hold back his laughter)

Brandon: how many times I told you not to remind me? Argh... I was trying to forget that.

Sky: well, well I know you. You can't forget such a beautiful girl who gave you such a wonderful feeling in the first meeting.( he is trying hard not to laugh)

Brandon: look I am hanging up. It won't be good for your health if we continue our conversation.

Sky: okay well then (he laughs) bye... sweet dreams... maybe once again you can see her in there...well, good luck... (he hungs up)

Brandon sits on his bed with a sigh. After all sky is right. He can't forget her even though maybe he won't see her ever again. she was such a beautiful girl. He hadn't seen someone like her before. He always wished to have a lover like her. But huuuuuuuuuuuh... now it pointless to think about her because he know now there is not much time to meet his maybe future wife. He was excited about that before. Now he really didn't want to see someone like that.

He perfectly remember the kiss she gave him. Even though it was an accident. It felt so right. He can still feel the warmth of her lips in his. Her lips was as soft as a rose petal unlike other girls he know. Sure he was shocked at first but then decided to respond. Maybe he responded a little more than he intended to. Even though She seems to be a very naughty , aggressive and mollycoddle he sort of liked her. He wished to see her once more even though she would be mad enough to kill him. Only she knows what he did to her.

Then he saw some shining thing hanging from one of the buttons of his shirt. He comes over and takes it. It was a gold neck chain with a small sized locket of sun and a moon inside the sun. he turns it around to see something written in the back side of the locket. He reads and find out it was written as Stella in golden block letters. He assumed that it might be somehow broken either when they fell or when she stood up. Anyway he decided to keep it for her memory even if he won't see her ever again.

He wrote about her in his own private album and put that chain in it. that album is so much dear and important to him because he always keeps his special memories in it. Something he didn't want to forget.. And he climbed back his bed to sleep. He really wanted to see her once again. But even if he did he had no intention to change his attitude. He will again try to make her angry. He thinks she is very cute when she is angry. Thinking all this he tried to get some sleep .sky is right maybe he can see her in his sweet dreams. With that he drifted into sleep.

**Hey guys now how was it? Don't worry I will write about everybody like this in the upcoming chapters. Plz whoever reads this please review. Even if you don't have anything to say just say it is good or a hi. It is for me to know how many people is reading. You can tell me your suggestions, and needs. I will try to update soon. Plz review everyone...bye...**

**thanks for all who reviewed and supported me.**


	5. sweet sixteen

Chapter 5

sweet sixteen

finally it is here. January 1st. The new year and the birthday of six beautiful teens. All the six kingdoms are celebrating especially melody because the main function is in there. The palace of melody had been decorated so wonderfully. All kings and queens showed their skills in throwing a grant party that the universe had never seen before. In this day all the six princesses are turning sixteen. So it is a grant party and all of their relatives are going to be there. There the girls are supposed to meet their aunts and cousins. They had met their aunts and uncles before when they were only five yrs old.. But they had never seen there sons. So all girls are excited. But somehow they (except Stella and Musa) felt sorry for not inviting that guys they met in the mall to there birthday party. After all they did seem quite friendly with them.

They had done everything they can do to improve their looks and now they looks like real goddesses.

They had bought their dress and accessories one day ago. They had done their make up and is now ready for the great event.

Bloom got a dark blue gown and she had the crown of sparks. She looked really beautiful in it.

Flora got a pale pink gown and she had the crown of linphea. She really looked as beautiful as a pink rose.

Tecna got a violet gown and she had the crown of zenith. she has a very elegant look in it.

Layla got a green gown and she had the crown of Andros. That gown really matched with her appearance and she looked really fair.

Musa got a dark red dress and she had the crown of melody. Her hair was in two pigtails and it suited her very much.

And last but not least Stella got a golden gown with golden embroidery and stones in it. She looked really like a rising sun. she had the crown of solaria. She looked more beautiful and formal than usual.

(they are wearing the dresses that we see in the end of the movie. At the princess ball in sparks)

Stella did everyone's makeup and selected everyone's gowns. Like always they really suited them and everyone looks really dazzling and radiant.

Soon the party started.

The kings and queens were busy taking care of the guests and wishing them. There was tons and tons of people. Musa was busy setting things necessary for her song and Stella didn't finished her makeup. So the others walked down the hall. They were feeling slightly nervous. Because they had to meet their respected relatives after a long time and not to mention their cousins.

As they looked around they saw some familiar faces. That was the guys they met at the shopping mall. They were wearing tux and looking formal. They walked near the girls.

Bloom: hey... what a surprise? What are you guys doing here?

Flora: yeah... it really is a surprise.

Tecna: we didn't suppose even one percent that you guys would be here.

Sky: we too. We are here to attend this party. We are invited.

Layla: really then somehow we surely know each other. Other than meeting once in the shopping mall.

Brandon: then again you guys are also invited.

Bloom: in fact... (she begins but was interrupted by a group of ladies including there mothers).

Miriam: well, well it looks like. You already met everyone.

And the other ladies accept.

Bloom: mom what do you mean by everyone ?

Yulika: so you don't know.

Flora: not really. We are kind of ... can't understand what you guys are saying.

(the girls as well as boys nods).

verony: so you didn't get the right path. Did you?

Tecna: I guess so.

Miriam: then I will explain.

These ladies are your aunts. They are your father's sisters.

Bloom. This is your aunt queen Olivia and that is her son prince sky of eraklyon. (she pointed towards a brunette woman and then at sky). Your uncle king Stefan is over there with your father.(she points towards a blonde man)

flora. This is your aunt queen feline and that is her son prince Helia of marigold. (she pointed towards a black haired woman and then at Helia) and your uncle king Christopher is over there with you dad (she points toward a red head man).

Tecna: this is your aunt queen helina and that is her son prince Timmy of zodith.(she pointed toward a red head woman and then at Timmy) and your uncle king Joseph is over there with your dad.(she points toward a brunette man).

Layla this is your aunt queen fazione and that is her son prince Nabu of Aquarius.(she pointed toward a dark light purple haired woman and then at Nabu) and your uncle king Andrews is over there with your dad. (she points towards a man who is exactly identical to Nabu)

and then where is Musa and Stella?

Nobody answered because they were that much shocked.

Miriam : hello... what happened? Did you hear me?

Bloom: huh...ha... yes mom. Well Musa is still setting everything for her show and Stella isn't ready yet.

Miriam: OK. Then someone call them..

flora: I will go.

But when flora turned to go she saw Musa coming towards them.

Musa: hey... everybody ready for the greatest event ever. (she had a wide smile in her face. She didn't see riven in fact any of them yet.)

Layla: ha kind of. (all girls were shocked but the same time curious to see Stella's and musa's reaction)

suddenly Musa sees riven and her smiling face turns into a ghostly angry face.

Musa: YOU... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? HOW DID YOU GET IN? WHO LET YOU IN? ARGH... SPEAK UP WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?

Riven felt really angry but he controlled. Their mother's was shocked to see her reaction. And the other girls muttered her to calm down.

Miriam: Musa.. honey. What happened? Why are you like this? Do you know him?

Suddenly Musa thinks about their mother's present and changes her attitude.

Musa: nope. I am sorry I thought it was somebody else. I am So sorry (she said the last part through her gritted teeth)

Miriam: well then. Musa this is your aunt queen Gloria.( she points to a magenta haired women) and this is...(she pointed to riven)

Musa: NO WAY. I mean don't tell me he is my cousin.

Luna: well, he is your cousin prince riven of loberring and your uncle king Williams is over there with your dad..

Musa: NO... this can't be true. Oh! My god.(she faints and Tecna supports her).

Verony: oh!dear. What happened?

Layla: it's nothing. Probably because she didn't eat anything until now. We will take her in.

flora: yeah. Don't worry. We will take care of her.

They takes her in and sprinkles water in her face.

Musa: girls... Plz tell me that was a dream.

Tecna: in fact no..

Musa: OMG! OMG! What am I going to do? My dreams are ruined? My life is ruined?

Flora: don't cry sweetie. We will find a way out of this.

Bloom: they are not our fiancé's yet. So calm down. We only met.

Just then Stella walks in looking radiant and beautiful.

Stella: hey... girls. How do I look?.. hey... wait a minute... what happened to you Musa?

Musa: no... nothing. (she puts up a fake smile) did you meet your cousin?

Stella: no. I am going to meet him. Then did you guys meet your cousins?

Musa: yeah. Now what are you waiting for? Just go...

Stella: coming anyone...

Musa: hmm... no. it will be good if you go alone. We will see from here.

Stella: did you see him? Is he handsome? Then again is everyone handsome.

Musa: you will see Stella. First go there. I am sure you won't forget that meeting ever in your life.

Stella: o...okay

with that she goes downstairs to meet her cousin and everyone looks from the upstairs.

Musa: let's see. How she is dealing?

Everyone looks at Stella in awe as she descended the step. Every men was drooling over her and every women felt jealous. she went straight and saw her mother waiting for her with some others.

Stella: hey... mom.

Luna: oh! There you are come on.

Stella: sorry I am a bit late.

Luna: its okay. Stella meet you aunt queen riya (she points to a red head lady) and this is her son prince Brandon of espero...

Stella was too much shocked. Her mouth was gapping open. She felt like ground is swallowing her.

Luna: and there is your uncle king cederik (she points to a brunette man) with your dad.

Stella stood there lifeless. She felt like she is falling off a cliff.

Luna: Stella... Stella...what are you thinking?

Stella: oh! Nothing mom. I am sorry.

Luna: then wish them. You look like you had seen a ghost.

Stella: **very nice to meet you. **(she said each word through her gritted teeth).

Brandon: you too. (he said this with a grin and casually putting one finger on his lips and stared intensely into her eyes. Somehow this made Stella feel embarrassed and offended )

Others see all this from upstairs and decided to join them. As they came down.

Verony: honey how do you feel?

Musa: great mom.. just great( she said looking straight into riven's eyes)

julius: well girls. Now it is your turn.

Bloom: hi guys. I am princess bloom of sparks and my parents are king oritel and queen Miriam. It is so nice to meet you. (she said this while looking at sky) and I officially invite you guys for our party on behalf of six of us.

flora: hai.. I am princess flora of linphea and my parents are king ferido and queen yulika. (she said rather shyly but cheerfully)

Tecna: I am princess Tecna of zenith and my parents are king hasten and queen Terra. (she said in her thick British accent.)

Layla: hey guys.. I am princess of Andros and my parents are king fanamick and queen julius. (she said in a boyish way)

Musa: I am princess Musa of melody and my parents are king gest and queen verony. (she said with boldness and throwing dagger looks at riven)

Stella: and I am princess Stella of solaria and my parents are king radius and queen Luna. (she said with pride and avoid eye contact with Brandon. She seemed to be upset with his actions)

Layla: we wish you to have a good time here.

Then there fathers came there

hasten: so how is everything going.

Terra: let us say ...

Luna: fabulously.

Everyone laughs

oritel: come on. Shall we open the ball?

Miriam: of course dear.

As the elders have the first dance. The youngers went for having dinner and for minding there on business.

With bloom.

She sits near the wine counter. Just watching everyone dancing. And sky joined her.

Sky: hey... mind if I give you some company.

Bloom: not really. I am sorry I didn't tell that we met earlier because you know...

sky: I know. They don't know about the whole incident and Stella don't want them to know. It is okay. We don't mind. Really.

Bloom: thanks. You know...

they chatted for a long time and felt really close to each other.

With flora

she was outside in the garden. Enjoying the beauty of the flowers. Someone talks from behind. she looks around.

Helia: so you really like flowers. Don't you?

Flora: yeah.

Helia: me too. I have a vast garden back in my home.

Flora: me too... how many plants do you have?

Helia: almost every species.

Flora: really. Me too.

Helia: would you mind if I draw your picture.

Flora: (she blushes) not really. So your hobby is drawing.

Helia: yeah. I like it very much. Really I am pretty good with it...

they continue their conversation for a loong time and felt something common within them.

With Tecna

she was sitting in the party hall. Timmy is sitting quite next to her.

Timmy: so did you repair you computer?

Tecna: in a way I did but it is not working for more than 7.2 minutes.

Timmy: oh! Maybe something wrong within the software.

Tecna: hmm... I think so. Can you help me? If you had time..

Timmy: yeah, it is my pleasure. So did you read this month's IT magazine.

Tecna: yeah. But in the 1020 no. page...

they continued to chat and seemed to be in their own world. They really forget about their surroundings and feel interested in each other.

With Musa

she had just finished her song with Stella and is now singing alone. She feels like she really mean what she is singing. Of course it was a sad song but it suited her situation very well.

Riven was also hearing her song and was enjoying it. He is somehow impressed but didn't change his expression. He really felt something amazing in her. A few minutes ago he was angry enough to kill her. Now he really wished to talk to her. He cursed himself for being very rude it her. He just wished he didn't start with her like this. But now he can't reverse anything or be soft on her all of a sudden. So he had to continue like this but he really felt something for her. he hoped eventually maybe he gets to talk with her like how he wished.

Musa was feeling the same. Maybe she is not that much sad. But now she had no other choice. Hmm...let's see. Where this will end up. Then we will think about how to deal with. she thought looking at him and continuing with her song.

With Stella

she was sitting in a couch all alone. She felt torn up inside. But really deep deep inside she felt really excited and happy to see him again but can't explain why. She tried to shake all these feelings and tried to keep her attitude being angry. But as much as she tried to shake that feelings away that much it sticked around her. She noticed he was flirting with a group of girls. She felt jealous somehow. At least can't he came and sit some where near her. why he didn't even make an effort to talk to her. Can't he see she is all alone by herself. She sighed maybe it is her fate. She was so excited to meet her cousin. She even thought that may be he will become love of her life. But this not only he didn't seem to notice her but also he behave like a total jerk. She thought there is no way that he would ever like her. She didn't tried to talk to him because she is afraid weather he would again pick a fight with her. At least she can sit here just watching him. She really feel like talking to him. But it looks like she can't ever. He seems to notice only the girls around him. She consoled herself maybe he isn't the one for her. But she is trying really hard to hide her feelings and hate him.

Sure Brandon was flirting with a group of girls. It definitely seem like that. But really he wasn't paying attention. He was noticing Stella all the time and thinking hard to find a reason to talk to her. But he is afraid that she would be mad at him. He thought that she is more beautiful than when he see her the last time. He would spend an another hour just looking at her. Like Stella how much he tried to hate her that much he was filling with the feelings for her. He sighs maybe sometime he would get a chance.

At last the dance of the elders came to an end. Now it is younger one's chance. Everybody except Stella and Musa went to dance. Riya and Gloria saw this and went our their sons and pushed them towards the princesses and told them to ask the girls to dance. At first they hesitated but then they went over Stella and Musa. Stella and Musa were both excited in deep deep inside but decided to wear a fascade of horrified annoyance.

Riven: look girls, we really don't want to do this

Brandon: yeah, we are asking only because our mothers are compelling us. So please can you just co- operate?

Stella and Musa muttered: fine

then they went to the dance floor and started to dance. Stella and Musa looked everyone else everyone seem to be in their own world even there friends. They sighed as they spin throughout the room. They don't know how long they danced. But they didn't feel tired. During the dance both of them didn't said a word so Stella and Musa also kept silent. Even though they can't help but agree how excellent dancers the guys was. The same thoughts ran through the boy's mind also. As they were spinning around Stella saw a surprising scene...

with bloom and sky.

They were dancing in there own world. lost in each other's eyes. Then sky asks,

sky: bloom, have you been ever interested in anyone particular?

Bloom: have you?

Sky: yes.

Bloom: who?

Sky: I will tell you when you answers my question.

Bloom:(blushes) yeah. Now tell me who you are interested in.

sky: well, she is a princess. I know her only in these recent days. But she really give me a shocked surprise. She is really beautiful. She has long red hair and clear blue eyes. And I more clue she is around here.

Bloom blushes even more.

Bloom: oh! Then I wonder who it is.

Both of them laughs.

Sky: so who is yours?

Bloom: well, he is a prince. I too know him only in these recent days. But he also gave me a shocked surprise. He is really handsome. He has blonde hair and clear blue eyes like mine and he is also around here.

Sky: oh! I think I know him.

Both of them laughs even more and sky kisses her on her cheek. She seemed to be very much surprised and her face look red as an apple.

Stella saw this. Her mouth dropped and she stands there wonder struck forgetting the fact that she was dancing. Brandon notices this but he couldn't find anything that wondrous. He called her name. But got no response. He called again and again. But the result was same. Finally he pulled her towards him. But the first time she didn't move. So he pulled her strongly towards him to get her attention.. but that was more than enough for her petite form. She snapped out of her daze but by that time she collapsed into his chest. But by the time she had control over her fall their nose touched and lips merely brushed each other. Stella thought "no not again" as she began to blush furiously but tried her hard not to blush and to put a angry face. He saw this and smiled but before she sees he change his expression.

Brandon: what are you doing, girl?

Stella: what am I, what are you doing?

Brandon: it is not really good to do something like that every time.

Stella: oh! Yeah. Now I have all the blame. You are the one who pulled me.

Brandon: I pulled you because you seemed to be spaced out. I didn't pull you for you to kiss me. Did you get me?

Stella was unable to hide her blushing more. She was trying hard at that and to put an angry face. so she said

Stella: that's it. I am going

with that she run upstairs to her room but not before just looking back once. But when she left the dance had ended.

Brandon just smiled and left.

Both sky and bloom and Brandon and Stella didn't know that their mothers not everyone but Olivia and riya was seeing this. Even though they can't hear them.

Olivia was not at all surprised but riya was really shocked but thrilled at the same time. She can't wait to tell this to her brother.

At last the party was over. The girls went back to their rooms and the guys were outside just chatting.

Sky: so everyone how was it?

Nabu: to say the truth it was a true blast.

Everyone else except Brandon and riven agreed as they agreed mentally.

Helia: hey... Brandon what is in your lips?

Brandon: what?

He wipes his lips with back of his hands and find out it was Stella's lipstick.

He mentally thought : oh! Oh!

Sky: how many times I had to tell you that don't do this At least when we goes with our parents. It is embarrassing. Had you thought about what happens when someone sees. Not just someone if your parents sees? Yo really had to reduce you flirting.

Brandon: sky... don't worry. First of all I didn't do anything. Second of all I know how to defend myself.

And he mentally adds " and third of all I don't think they would mind. After all in a way I had a right for it"

sky: anyway it is for your good. Not mine.

Brandon: I know pal. I know and I sware I won't do such a thing as you think ever in my life. But one thing I can only guarantee I won't do anything. You know.

Sky: oh! Man (everyone laughs).

**To be continued...**

**so how was it? What do you think? Now I started bloom and sky. Who do you want next? Please inform. As many as reviews and PM's I get that much I will be encouraged to add. Just let me know. Please review... I will try to update soon. See ya...**


	6. note

Hai………….. Sorry for not updating this long…….. I was in a confusion weather I should continue……….. Anyway please give me two three days and I will surely update…… once again I am sorry……..


	7. preparations

Chapter 6

Preparations..

Today is the day…… our princesses are starting alfea today…now they are sixteen and all... Of course… they are excited.. Really excited… they were looking forward for this day for really long…..but their kingdoms was really sad to leave their princesses away.. So were their parents... But they had to for sake of their future…. But the girls were really happy. 'Cause they can spend more time with each other and they will be in their own world not to mention the handsome boys only an enchanted forest away. It would be a new experience in their life. A lot new and wonderful experience…. How can they ever miss it?

In sparx.

Bloom was having her breakfast. She is packed and really ready for something new. She was really excited about her new school and all. Now the only problem is consoling her mother. She is really not willing to leave her daughter and is crying now…. But bloom can't stop seeing this… can she? Somehow she felt like it is really necessary for her to attend alfea.. Some thing or some one from her heart keep telling her that.. Her destiny starts from alfea and she has to go there. Something is waiting her there.. Ever since her sixteenth birthday she is waiting for this day not only her but also six of them in that matter. Just then her mobile rings……….

Bloom: hello…….. Bloom here……

Flora: hey sweetie it's me…… aren't u ready yet?

Bloom: you bet I am.

Flora: that's good to know. Anyway I am ready so is tecna and layla

Bloom: how about musa and Stella? Didn't u call them?

Flora: not really. Musa told me yesterday to meet her today in solaria with you, tecna and layla after we got ready.

Bloom: so she will be with Stella.

Flora: yeah… she said she had to help Stella packing otherwise she won't be ready on time.

Bloom: I hope those two didn't pick a fight already.

Flora: me too. After all they quarrel almost on anything.

Bloom: you are right. Anyway I will be in linphea in 10 minutes. Tell tecna and layla to meet us in linphea. Together we will go to solaria. Okay……….

Flora: okay. Bye… see you soon……

Bloom: bye……..

In solaria………

Stella was digging through her closet and musa was filling Stella's suitcases. There are cloths and suitcases everywhere.

Musa: Stella….. Aren't we done yet? My hand hurts.

Stella: sheesh... Stop whining musa there is only some more.

Musa: some more some more some more. You are repeating this for past 3 hours. Aren't you finished yet?

Stella: of course no. I am going to be gone for almost 4 yrs and I am going to a completely unknown place. And god knows which type of cloths I will need. So I decided to take half of my cloth collection. Just in case. And for that I need some EXTRA time. So stop complaining.

Musa: half of your collection!!! Stella it is ridiculous. Your collection is so big that. Half of it will drown alfea. You won't need that many cloths and we can always go for shopping if u needs some extra clothes.

Stella: yeah. You may be right musa. But…

Musa: no buts. Just listen to me Stella. Now there are already 14 suitcases for you and it is more than enough. Just stop packing. You got everything u need .go and get ready.

Stella: what hurry? Classes don't start till tomorrow. We got plenty of time to reach there.

Musa: no Stella. Even though the classes don't start till tom marrow. The authorities had made themselves clear that we are supposed to reach there this afternoon.

Stella: why should we? I mean even if we reach there. What will we do then? It would be boring to just sit around.

Musa: we could unpack and maybe go for some walk or meet some new people.

Stella: or go for shopping. I heard adquistes is the best shopping mall in magix and it is also near alfea.

Musa: oh! I knew some way or other way that one would come.

Stella: why? Shopping is not that bad.

Musa: sure madam. We will try for it. Now go and get ready, your highness.

With that musa pushes Stella into the bathroom.

Musa: (sighs) sometimes…………

Just then door opens before her eyes and their stood the rest of our lovely goddesses…..

Bloom: so we are here….. How is it going? Where is Stella?

Musa: not bad. And Stella is getting ready.

Flora: did you guys finished packing.

Musa: almost. All these are Stella's.

Tecna counts the suitcases and says. "13…. 14…. Only this much. It is so unlike her"

Layla: I thought she would take at least half of her closet.

Musa: tell me about it. She was so going to do that. But I managed to convince her.

Bloom: wow. That is a good job.

Every one laughs.

Tecna: so are u ready?

Musa: absolutely. I was ready for past 4 hrs. But I am not thinking that out beauty queen will be out soon.

Stella: (from inside) hey I heard that……..

Flora: sweetie is u finished yet?

Stella: FINISHED??? I just entered here. Wait there and remember beauty can't be made only in seconds it needs sometime okay.

Flora: (sighs) okay. But don't take too much time. Otherwise………

Bloom: otherwise we are gonna be late……………

Everybody laughs.

**Hey guys that's it for today. I know I didn't updated for long and it is not that much good. Please forgive me. I swear next chapter will be a lot better and soon too.**

**Please review and tell me ur ideas and whether I should continue…….. okay…… bye for now……**

**Next chapter is ……….. Journey and alfea………….. stay tooned. There is going to be something special in it. **


	8. Journey and alfea…

Chapter 7

Journey and alfea…

After like ages of preparation our beauty queen princess Stella stepped out of her room looking radiant and breathtaking as usual………

Stella: hey guys… how do I look?

Bloom: FABULOUS.

Flora: yeah. Sweetie you look really beautiful.

Stella: do I need a little more lip-gloss?

Musa: oh! Come on we are not attending any party or something we are going for school.

Stella: so what? A girl must look her best wherever she goes. No matter whether it is school or ball. She must….

Musa: waste hours for getting ready when there is tons of other important things to be done while attending a school. Huh?

Stella: where are getting at musa. Huh? What other important things do we have other than looking perfect while going somewhere we hadn't been before?

She applies more lip-gloss.

Musa: ARGH…. Man! This airhead can't anything else than shopping and fashion. She is getting on my nerves. (She murmured)

Stella: WHAT? WHAT DID U CALL ME? I HEARD THAT.

Musa: I………..

Layla: cut it out guys. We are not here to argue.

Bloom: yeah. Stop u two. Can't u guys spend even five minutes without quarrelling?

Stella: she is the one started it.

Musa: yeah. And if she stays here five more minutes in the name of getting ready. I swore I will leave here at once.

Tecna: that's it. I am also fed up with these waiting.

Bloom: heard that Stella… now it's enough come on lets get downstairs.

Stella: please bloom. Only five minutes. I am begging u.

Bloom: no more makeup and no more begging. Believe me. You look gorgeous. There is no need for another round of make up. I swore. Girls please help me take the luggage.

Though reluctantly Stella agreed and went downstairs with others. There radius and Luna were waiting for them along with their friends. The girls said goodbye to their parents and consoled crying mothers. They promised their parents that they won't quarrel for anything with each other and will always look after each other. When their inter-realm ship was ready all of them went in. Their parents asked them whether they should take them to alfea. And they said no and they prefer saying goodbye here purely not interested in making a scene in their school. They knew if they come with them to alfea. Definitely while biding farewell their mothers will start crying claiming that they will miss their daughter and it would be difficult for them to suppress the tears as well. They waved at their parents once they got into the ship. When ship departed they settled down in their seats thinking about their new school and their new life. They sure are excited and couldn't wait to see alfea. The most famous fairy school in all the realms………..

Hopefully when they return from their magical journey they would be stronger and brave……….

AT ALFEA. Where the magical journey begins……………………

When the ship landed...........

Bloom: WOW… wonderful.

Flora: marvelous……….

Musa: beautiful I hadn't seen a place like this before….

Stella: just like me… really gorgeous.……

Tecna: peaceful…..

Layla: amazing…….. I like it….

They took their luggage and walks out of the ship.

Bloom: I never expect alfea being this beautiful. It's amazing.

Tecna: well. I had heard a lot about alfea and also saw a few pics. But it is more beautiful than those pics I saw.

Layla: really what a calm atmosphere…

The gate of alfea opens before them.

Musa: speaking of calm atmosphere. Let's just hope. It's always calm.

Musa said as she spotted a group of students along with a tall lady with specs and a notepad in her hand. She somewhat looks like a teacher maybe the principal.

Stella: wonder if the teachers of alfea are also so lovely and calm.

Flora: let's hope so Stella.

Stella: hey is that lady with specs the principal?

Bloom: don't know. Maybe.

Layla: maybe not the principal but she sure looks like a teacher to me.

Students are chatting and murmuring

Lady: silence everybody line up. Single line.

Everyone forms a single line and our fairies also join the line. Students still kept whispering.

"Hey. Who is that lady? Someone important. Do you know her?" bloom asked the fairy standing before her

"Of course. She is . Asst. headmistress of alfea and also the warden of the dormitory." She said in her cheerful voice.

"Oh! I thought she is the principal." Said bloom. "No. our principal is miss. Faragonda Guess you are a freshman here" said the girl.

"Yeah. I am bloom from sparx these are my friends Stella from solaria, flora from linphea, tecna from zenith, musa from melody and layla from Andros." Said bloom. She avoided the princess part purposefully since they decided to avoid the royal treatment of there classmates and roommates

"Well, I am Laura from alstonia. It is so nice to meet u all. I am a sophomore here." Said Laura. "Nice to meet u too." Bloom replied for all of them.

All these time Griselda was checking in the students.

Bloom: girls. Guess what. This is Miss Griselda. Our new asst. headmistress and along with that she is our new warden too.

Layla: oh! That sounds terrible.

Flora: looks like really short tempered.

Stella: thank god. She is not our principal. I mean look at her outfits. Fashion tragedy. Talk about the trend of 18s.

Unable to control like others bloom broke into laughter with Stella.

"SILENCE" shrieked Griselda towards the two of them.

"Looks like she heard everything Stella. Good luck. You two will need it from the very first day at school" musa whispered to Stella and bloom with a smirk. And Stella glares at her.

Now it is the turn of our princesses. Bloom was standing first and Stella second. Griselda glares at both of them.

Griselda: you two step aside.

Stella and bloom steps asides. Next was flora.

Griselda: name and origin please.

Flora: I am flora from linphea.

Griselda: (she checks the list) hmm…. Ha princess flora hmm. Get in and you.

Musa: I am musa from melody.

Griselda: princess musa… get in. next

Tecna: I am tecna from zenith.

Griselda: princess tecna. Get in.

Layla: I am layla from Andros.

Griselda: princess layla. Get in... Next...

Girl: Amanda of green fairyland.

Stella: not fair. Look bloom she is checking in the rest. Why are we asked to step aside?

Bloom: don't know maybe because she is angry with us.

Stella: even if she heard what we said. It is not fair. I am going to ask.

Bloom: no. Stella. Let's stand here. If we question her it would be more trouble.

Stella: what trouble? Hey miss… yuhoo we are standing here. We came before them.

Griselda: silence. You spoiled little girls. Shut up and stand there. It is a punishment for not showing respect to teachers.

Stella: it is not fair. We don't mean what we said. Forgive us and what u are doing now is not justice.

Griselda: well. Face it girl. This is alfea and when you disobey or show disrespect you had to suffer punishment. If u are going to yell again u would be forced to go back home.

Stella was about to protest but bloom stops her.

Bloom: sorry miss. Please forgive us for what we did before. We will stand here as long as u wants us to.

After sometime everyone was checked in and only these two left. And Griselda called them.

Griselda: what is your name? She asks bloom.

Bloom: I am bloom from sparks.

Griselda: so you are the princess from sparks well get in. and you?

Stella: Stella from solaria.

She said through fake smile and gritted teeth.

Griselda: so Princess Stella... hmm... get in… hope u learn your lesson from the first punishment.

With that Griselda leaves with a successful grin on her face and leaving Stella fuming. All this time others where waiting for bloom and Stella.

Layla: hey girl. Leave it.

Stella: I don't think. It ended here.

She glares at Griselda again. Who was standing before the office entrance.

Bloom: Stella. Forget it. Let's start over. We can't concentrate on studies if we kept rivalry with the teachers in our mind. Leave it girl.

Flora: bloom is right sweetie. She is our teacher and u should show her respect and don't be mad at her. It would be better if you apologize to her like bloom did. And she will surely give u a second chance I am sure.

Just then Laura joins them.

Laura: hai girls…… hmm… Stella... Bloom… I saw it all. Don't worry it often happens in the school when teachers grounds us. Leave it. Don't keep in mind. Don't be upset. But remember one thing don't mess with Griselda. She is a really nasty one. Even our principal Miss Faragonda is not that strict. Once she laid her eyes on u it is difficult to keep secrets from her. She will find everything and will be after you all the time. But don't be afraid we still got time to smooth this rough patch.

Hearing this Stella as well as bloom smiles.

Bloom: thanks Laura. U made us feel better.

Stella: yeah. Then again is their any assembly or something. Why are all the students gathering in front of office?

Laura: you are right Stella. There is meeting with Miss Faragonda. It is usual when we return from vacation. After the meeting we can go back to our dorms.

Layla: speaking of dorms. Griselda didn't say a word about our dorm arrangements.

Flora: maybe it will be announced in the meeting.

In the meeting Faragonda said about the laws and rules of alfea for the freshman years and gave them a brief introduction about magix, alfea, cloud tower and redfoutain. She also advised them to keep away from the witches of the cloud tower. She mentioned about the class timing, schedules and vacations etc. she introduced the teachers. The meeting lasted about half an hour. Then Griselda specified the dorm arrangements for the freshmen. According to Griselda our princess reached the second floor and find there names written in door of a room. It was a big room and inside there was three bed rooms and a really small separate room which only fit a cot and a small closet. Bloom and flora shared a bedroom and tecna and musa shared a bedroom. Since Stella has a lot of stuffs to put her parents had requested a separate room for her and she got a pretty big room with a small balcony and an upper storey. Since layla didn't bought much stuffs she decided to take the small separate room.

As soon as they find there room. They started unpacking. They finished unpacking in 2 hours and helped Stella to unpack since she got more stuff. Then all of them took a shower and put on new clothes and came to the main room. It is almost afternoon.

Stella: wow... I never thought I would get 4 closets. All my cloths fit in and room is pretty big as I wished. There is even a balcony I can see sunrise from there. Hmm now I need to buy some stands so that I can put in that upper storey so I can put some of my clothes there when it exceeds my closet. It would be easier to pick a dress if it is hanged in stand.

Musa: so you decided to fill this closet like your closet back at home Stella.

Stella: I didn't fill that on purpose I gradually happens and I know that.

Bloom: it's only afternoon. Any plan for today guys.

Stella: yeah. I want to check out the stores in adquistes.

Everyone groans.

Stella: what? It is not far only one enchanted forest away.

Tecna: no shopping stell. For today. We are way tired to carry hundreds of bags.

Layla: I prefer a good meal from magix.

Flora: and I prefer a good evening walk in the enchanted forest this evening. I am definitely sure it will freshen us up for tomorrow's classes.

Bloom: that's a great idea. So what are we waiting for?

Everyone except Stella: let's hit the hotel.

Bloom: come on stell. We can go shopping tomorrow or this weekend. Any day but not today. Please stell cheer up.

Stella: promise me you would come with me next day when I call.

Bloom: promise. Now come on.

Tecna: are we allowed to go out today?

Stella: of course. Alfea's curfew is till 8 o'clock we have time till then.

Tecna: who told you?

Stella: Laura and her friends.

Bloom: so come on guys. I am starving.

Layla: so do I.

Stella: me too.

Musa: Let's go.

At the hotel…………….

After ordering the food Stella, musa, tecna and layla were waiting on their table while flora and bloom went to the counter to collect the food.

Stella: hmm bloom…. Flora….. Come fast I am starving…

Musa: yo girl. If u won't shut up I will put someone's food in your mouth.

Stella: hmm... let's see….

Musa: yeah let's see….

Flora and bloom smiled at this. When food arrived bloom two plates and walked towards the table. While flora waited there to get the other two plates. She heard a familiar voice behind her and turned around to see a handsome familiar face. "Helia" she thought excitedly. He didn't seem to notice her. "Hey Helia" she called out. He looks around and saw her. He smiled at her and paid his bill. He motioned her to stay there and he came near.

Helia: what a surprise? Long time no see. I didn't think that I would see you here. What are you doing here?

Flora :( blushed) well, all six of us are here. We are starting alfea tomorrow. We had to arrive today itself. After unpacking we decided to take food from here and have an evening walk in the forest. That's all.

Helia: I didn't know you guys were attending alfea. Well, that's quite good. Considering we can see more often.

Hearing flora bushes even more. "Then again what are you doing here? Are you alone?" asked flora.

"Well we are attending red fountain. We are sophomores now. We also had to arrive today and decided to just hang out and of course I am not alone all of us are here. We finished so I came here to pay" said Helia.

"Hmm. We just came. I was waiting here to collect the food. They are all there. Are you coming to meet them?" asked flora

Helia: "no, not now. I told you all of us are here and I don't think that all of you guys would like our company. Anyway don't tell them you saw me. There is a welcome back dance tomorrow evening and all red fountain students will be at alfea. We are invited. Then all of us can meet each other. It would be a surprise for them too. What you say?"

Flora: oh! That is a good idea. I hadn't heard about the dance yet. Anyway I am not telling them okay. But I have a feeling that they would be shocked rather than surprised. At least two of them.

Both of them laugh.

Helia: probably hmm… I have to leave now. They must be waiting for me. We hadn't unpacked yet. Bye. See you soon. Talk to u later.

He leaves after giving flora a kiss on her cheek. Her face becomes red like an apple as she wave back. Just then she hears blooms voice from behind.

Bloom: who are you waving at flora?

Flora: hmm... No one just an old friend of mine from home.

Bloom: look food had arrived ages ago. What were you doing here? I came looking for u.

Flora: hmm… sorry I was so caught up with the talking that I didn't really notice.

Bloom: who is that friend? Do I know her?

Flora: no chance. She is my neighbor's cousin's daughter.

Bloom: o... okay. Let's go come on…. Take that two and I will take this two… no offence flora whoever that friend is your face look really flushed.

Hearing this flora tried to hide her blush but failed. So she came up with a reason.

Flora: it's nothing bloom other than my friend was with her boyfriend and…..

Bloom: and seeing there kissywissy lovey-dovey acts you blushed isn't it?

Both of them laughed as they made their way towards their table.

**To be continued…………..**

**I know not well enough…. Next time I will try to make it better. Anyway give me your suggestion and ideas if you have any. Please tell me should I continue? Please read and review. Goodbye 2008………. Welcome 2009……… happy new year to all……….**


End file.
